Candy Man
by DevyPenguin
Summary: Kagome has a sweet tooth that bothers her nonstop. For her birthday, her best friend gets her an offer she can't resist. Will her #1 in sweets-making be as sweet as his treats? (SessKag, AU)


(I own nothing. Seriously, if I did, would I be writing this? And yes, some elements are very similar to Willy Wonka, which is what actually gave me the idea.)

Chapter One

Her sweet tooth absolutely ached as she stared. "Daaaamn." She was thankful for her amazing care of her teeth, her stomach, high metabolism, and her decent job that allowed her enough money to satisfy her sweet tooth. Without those, she would be at a loss. She looked at the man behind the counter, InuYasha. "Heya, Kago-chan. How's it hangin'?" His ears twitched on top his head. They were never a problem for her; plenty of people she knew were yōkai.

"Fan-freaking-tastic, actually!" She looked happily at her old friend. He smiled back at her. He'd once nursed a huge crush on her, a long time ago, but that had dissipated once he'd met her friend Kikyō. Speaking of which...

"Kags! Ohmygod girl!" The enthusiastic woman squealed. "What are you getting? Oh my god you have to try this it...," she continued chattering and Kagome listened. They'd only been friends for a short time, but it was a fast friendship, one of those that lasted forever, and she was glad for it. (Yes, I made Kikyō nice. WHOA IKR)

Kagome bought every single thing Kikyō suggested, and then: "Hey, let's have a sleepover!" The two squealed loudly. InuYasha's ears flattened and the girls burst into giggles. "Sorry! It's just my birthday is next week and I want to have fun with one of my besties!" The gears in InuYasha's head started churning slowly.

(intamission)

4 girls sat in Kagome's bedroom, giggling loudly over a numerous amount of things and watching a TV show on...you guessed it...candy.

Dear god was she obsessed or what?

Kagome chewed thoughtfully on her mango cola candy as the girls threw popcorn at each other. She read the label. 'Hamada candies.' Depicted upon the packaging was an adorable mango drinking a soda. 'Hm.' She swallowed and reached for another.

They were all Hamada, she knew that. It was her favorite store, with the most variety and most everything. This one depicted a watermelon with a sour face, but she knew better than to trust this wrapper. Much better.

In any case, the girls wound down eventually, Sango and Chiyo flopped over the couch and Kikyō in the easy chair. Kagome laid on the floor, and only once did the thought pass through her mind that maybe there was no one who would share her love of candy. She rarely thought this, of course, due to the fact that she had so many friends who would gladly share her love with her...just not in the way she secretly wanted.

(intermission! YAY)

"Are you kidding me," a voice grumbled. "Are you seriously kidding me?"

"C'mon, man, just one tour. With her friends, or at least one. Bro, you owe me after that fiasco I got you out of." The owner of the voice shuddered visibly as he thought back to the fiasco the one time he came out of hiding.

"Fine, if you'll shut the hell up after this!" InuYasha grinned.

"I knew I could count on you, Bro." He walked out, ears twitching in excitement.

The owner of the voice sighed outwardly, very loudly, almost a growl. "Women." He stepped to open the curtains in his office, seeing InuYasha, his younger brother, skipping merrily out the factory. He was tall, oh yes. Most definitely tall. Towering. 6'5". His moko moko-sama rested on his shoulder and he patted it. "What am I going to do?" A tour of the Hamada Candy factory? He'd never done that...no one could know about this.

Oh god, if the press found out... He bonked his head on the wall intentionally on the way out, intent on sending the one, ONE invitation that may just ruin his life.

Or make it.

Only god knows. His eyes rolled far back into his head, wondering what the hell he'd managed to get himself into.

**Super short, but I didn't want to start anything toooooo big until the next chapter. I'm not looking for omg amazing writing, I sincerely want to know whatchu guys think! Please review for meee~!**

**P.S. ooh, look, funny symbols! "Ō" is for an elongated "o" sound, for those that don't know. It sounds like "ohh" ish. This is what the "u" is for when typing hanyō, Sesshōmaru, etc. And yes, I took Japanese, so I vaguely know what I'm doing :) also my stories will switch between ou and ō because my phone doesn't ō. Make sense? TTFN! :3**


End file.
